The Lost Birchwood Special: The Rhythm Patrol Plays Toontown
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: during a practice with Bernice and her friends who call themselves the Rhythm Patrol and tried to keep them having a band a secret and not play in front of others but sadly that doesn't last long cause Roger over hears them play and tells some Toons at Toontown and they end up playing their first concert in Toontown. [Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 ]


**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**Credit for Waking up in Vegas goes to Katy Perry [with some words edited and changed...]**

**Credit for Mickey Mouse goes to Disney**

* * *

Bernice couldn't believe she and her band the Rhythm Patrol are going to play in Toontown and all because Roger had to open his big mouth!

The Rhythm Patrol was suppose to be a secret and not really a band that would play in front of others but in secret!

and not only that but now she's has to sing in front of a whole crowd and she didn't feel too comfortable with it either and for a matter of fact she felt nervous.

seeing that she look nervous Catrina places a hand on her shoulder "don't worry there is nothing to be nervous about you'll do great Bernice just try not to worry too much about it."Catrina said to her friend but as much as she needed to hear the words of encouragement which help a little for her though she still couldn't help but be a little nervous still...

if Roger hadn't over heard them playing and if he didn't blab to some Toons in Toontown about it she wouldn't be in this mess.

"remind me to tie Roger's ears into a bow later would ya?"Bernice said as Catrina couldn't help but giggle at what she just said about wanting to tie Roger's ears into a bow for telling all the Toons in Toontown about their secret band the Rhythm Patrol which was no longer a secret anymore.

"and not only that but now the Toon Patrol knows cause Roger told them! and not only that they will be in the crowd of other toons who will be listening to us play! and you know what Smarty said when he heard about it? he said that I must sound so terrible and break glass with my voice that is no wonder I wanted to keep it secret from them! can you believe that?!"Bernice said as Elysia comes over with the keyboard and places it down "well you shouldn't listen to him you got a very pretty voice and he's just trying to get you wired up."Elysia said to Bernice who says "thanks for saying that...so changing the subject if you don't mind, would you like to date Psycho? I mean I think you would be perfect together!"Bernice said as she watches Elysia's eyes go wide in shock before she gives her a stern glare and puts her hands on her hips "are you trying to set me up with Psycho?"she asks Bernice who giggles and puts her hands behind her back while looking away while smiling "Maybe...okay yes but I got my reasons and plus I think you two would be great together! you two even look adorable together!"Bernice said as Elysia rolls her eyes "this coming from the girl who could be his perfect match due to your little split personalities...didn't you say that your foster mother and foster father put you in a Asylum when you were little before you went back to the orphanage?"Elysia said to Bernice who grumbles at what was said "Yes they did and even though it was because it happen after I started to get my split personalities and time I tried to fly while I was up in a tree I was lucky that my ex-foster father caught me just in time before I hit the ground...but just because I have split personalities doesn't mean I'm Psycho's perfect match as you say after all I love Psycho and all but not in that way and all so I find that you are a perfect match for him...just give him a chance please Elysia?"Bernice said to Elysia who was glaring at Bernice while crossing her arms over her chest and looks away as she sighed to herself "fine I will give him a chance..."she said and making Bernice happy once more as Merida comes in with her drums and had heard what was being said "she knows about you being put in a Asylum when you were little?"Merida asks and Bernice rolls her eyes "Yes...and I only stayed there until I was pick up by someone who work at the orphanage..."Bernice said as she picks up Catrina's Guitar and looks it over.

"didn't they put you in a straight jacket and kept you away from the older people who had to stay there and you were watch by a nurse the whole time?"Merida said to Bernice who glares at Merida "Yes...and I still have that Straight Jacket that they let me keep and I have it in a box that has some papers in it that tells of my stay there and my treatment there which was mostly them talking to me and showing me pictures with mess up ink on it and asking me what I see and if they are talking to me or if they are talking to one of my split personalities...they even said I bit a guy for trying to take my food away before I could finish it...I don't even remember doing that to tell ya the truth...but that is in the past and I rather not have my family or the Toon Patrol know about it..."Bernice said as she gets up and goes over to Catrina and hands her the guitar.

"so you ain't gonna tells them you spend a whole Year in a Asylum because of your ex-foster parents didn't want to deal with your little 'episodes'...?"Catrina asks Bernice who shook her head no.

"No way am not telling them about that part in my life! and who would know what will go through the Toon Patrol's heads as they find out! Nope I ain't telling my family or even the Toon Patrol! I want to keep both me being in a Asylum when I was little and my split personalities a secret!"Bernice said as Jessica comes into the room "you girls ready to get out there and knock them dead?"Jessica Rabbit said to them and they all nod their heads and Jessica left the room at the same time Bongo came into them room and took the keyboard, drums and guitar and carried them to the stage for the girls and they followed behind.

on stage Catrina was holding her guitar, Merida was at the drums and Elysia was at the keyboard and Bernice was holding a microphone and looking nervous still but she push that about being nervous away as she wanted to prove to Smarty wrong about her singing.

"and now ladies and gentlemen give it up for The Rhythm Patrol!"Roger's voice said as you can hear his hands clapping as the curtains go up and it look like there was no going back for Bernice as Elysia started to play the keyboard, Merida started to play the drums and Catrina started to play the guitar and by the looks on the Toons faces it look like they never heard such music before which didn't come to no surprise to Bernice as she takes a deep breath in before she starts to sing. 

**You Gotta Help Me Out**

**it's all a blur last night**

**we need a taxi cause your hung over and I'm broke**

**I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key**

**spare me your freaking dirty looks **

**now don't blame me**

**you want to cash out and get the heck out of toontown**

**Don't be a baby **

**remember what you told me**

**shut up and put your simoleon where your mouth is **

**That's what you get for waking up in Toon-Vegas **

**get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now **

**that's what you get for waking up in Toon-Vegas**

**Why are these lights so bright?**

**Oh, did we get hitched last night dressed up like Mickey Mouse?**

**Why am I wearing your ring?**

**Don't Call Your Gang cause now we're partners in crime**

**you got me into this **

**information overload, situation lost control**

**Send out an S.O.S.**

**and get some cash out**

**we're gonna tear up the toontown**

**don't be a baby**

**remember what you told me...**  
**remember what you told me...**  
**remember what you told me...**  
**told me, told me...**  
**Shut up and put your simoleon where your mouth is **

**That's what you get for waking up in Toon-Vegas **

**Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now **

**That's what you get for waking up in Toon-Vegas**

**That's what you get, baby **

after the song was over Bernice was surprise to hear everyone cheering for them and wanted to hear another song.  
well they started to play a few more songs until Bernice and the rest of the Rhythm Patrol had to go back to the Human World.

and the Toon Patrol were driving all of the girls home and as they stop by each of the houses of Elysia, Merida and Catrina  
and the last one who needed to be drop off home was Bernice who had fallen a sleep on the way back and was sitting up front with Smarty and Greasy...

Greasy was driving of course and Smarty was in the middle and all so Bernice was resting her head on Smarty's shoulder as she slept even though she didn't know she was doing so...

Smarty was feeling uncomfortable and look kinda nervous as Bernice's head was resting on Smarty's shoulder and it didn't help him that when he look over to Greasy after hearing him chuckling and by the look on his face he look amused at the situation that Smarty was in and all so Bernice was about to fall forward but Smarty saw this in time and caught her with his arms and pulls her back and gently place her head back on his shoulder and he decided to hold on to her by keeping his arms around her to make sure she didn't fall forward again.

and of course Greasy didn't miss this and he was even more amused and had a smug look on his face.

"you sure are being nice to her aren't ya Boss?"Greasy said as he makes sure to keep his eyes on the road as Smarty glares at him.

"I ain't being nice to her! just because I stop her from falling forward like that doesn't mean I'm being nice to her! and if your trying to say I'm getting feelings for her than don't think that cause it ain't true!"Smarty said while blushing and looking away from Greasy who just smiles a all knowing smile meaning he knows something that Smarty was hiding and not want others to know which was the fact he was developing feelings for Bernice and Greasy could see that Bernice was developing feelings for him too and they both were trying to deny them and say other wise that they don't have feelings for each other.

"whatever you say boss...whatever you say.."Greasy said as he chuckles and takes a turn down another street and was a few blocks away from Bernice's home.

while Greasy wasn't looking Smarty looks over at the sleeping Bernice and gave her a gentle smile before saying

"your hopeless with out me looking out for you aren't ya Bernie..."Smarty said as he made sure that she didn't fall forward and makes sure to keep his arm around her to make sure she was safe...

Greasy stops the car and looks over to Smarty and saw the smile on his face as he was looking at Bernice and he couldn't help but smirk at this sight he was seeing.

"time to wake her up and let her out of the car boss."Greasy said to which made Smarty jump a little in his seat and lets go of Bernice and he started to shake her shoulder to get her awake and as he did so her eyes opens up and she looks over to the two while she rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"oh are we here already? man time sure flies by when you fall a sleep after a long trip from Toontown...thanks for the ride home you guys..."she said as she opens the car door and was about to get out when Smarty who look like he was about to go into panic grabs her hand as if he didn't want to see her go yet.

"WAIT!"Smarty yells out and she looks over at him and seem confused as what he would want.

"Yes Smarty, what is it?"Bernice asks him and he looks down and was trying to think of a good excuse to say for why he did what he did even though he wasn't too sure why he did it himself but he couldn't help himself...

"Uhh...just want to...say that you and your friends did great back at Toontown and I was wondering if you want to go to the beach again next week with us and you can bring your friends too...we could use the break and I was all so wondering if you could make some snacks too?"Smarty said as he really couldn't believe he was making up a excuse like that just because he had to grab her hand like that.

she seem to blink at this and tilt her head to the side "well I guess I could I mean we haven't been to the Beach for a while and I would love to see the Arcadetown's Beach again and sure I can make snacks."Bernice said

"Great to Hear! then we can go to the Beach next week then..."Smarty said and Bernice nods her head and headed to the front door to the house and opens it up and walks inside and shuts the door and Smarty was still looking at the spot where Bernice last was before shutting the door and leaning back in his seat.

"that was some excuse you came up with for wanting to hold her hand boss..."Greasy said in a smug tone in his voice as he started the car and started to drive.

"Shut up!"Smarty said to Greasy who chuckles at the look on Smarty's face which right now was bright red right now cause he was very embarrassed after what just happen when he stop Bernice from heading out of the car and had to make up a excuse as why he did what he did...

and it didn't help him that he could hear snickering in the back and he glares at the back and hits the wall of the car where on the other side had the others in.

"That Means you Two!"Smarty said to them though they keep snickering and laughing and he sighs at this and rubs his forehead as he feels a headache about to come on.

"this is going to be a long night..."he said as Greasy hit a bump in the road and causing him to fall out of his seat and on to the floor and Greasy looks down at him "You okay Boss?"he asks him and Smarty says he was fine before getting back up on to his seat.

"Just Drive!"Smarty said to Greasy who nods his head and started to drive more down the street and heading back to Toontown.

* * *

**I thought I would write another The Lost Birchwood Special :)**

**the new Chapter of The Lost Birchwood is still being work on and I hope you all will like it but in the mean time I hope you like the Special I wrote and are enjoying the chapters that are posted up in The Lost Birchwood Story so far :D**

**and if you haven't read it yet you can go check it out :D**


End file.
